Hate That I'm Falling For You
by Aquamarine Shadows
Summary: You don't know what you have until it's gone. After the Winter War, Sayuri realizes what's missing from her life. HitsuxSayu "Breaking Through the Storm" songfic/oneshot -Song is "Over and Over" by 3DG


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. I do, however, own Sayuri and this plot.

xXxXx

It had been a few months since the end of the Winter War. All was peaceful in Karakura town, but ever since her Shinigami friends returned to Soul Society, Sayuri began to feel a little empty inside. She sighed as she stared expressionlessly at her ceiling.

"It's too quiet around here," she muttered.

Sayuri knew that once Aizen had been defeated things would be all too quiet. More specifically, her thoughts kept going back to the young, white-haired captain that she had become so fond of. When they first met, she never thought they would get along, but she proved herself wrong in that aspect.

_I feel it every day, it's all the same_

_It brings me down, but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

"Hey, Sayuri!" Ichigo said, but she paid no attention to him as she was deep in thought. "I said 'hey!'" He smacked her upside the head, and she immediately came back to reality.

"What?" she spat and gave him a dirty look.

"Don't give me that look! I've been trying to tell you something for the past five minutes, but you just ignored me!" Ichigo crossed his arms. "Urahara called and asked that you come to his shop right away. It sounded important."

Sayuri gave her brother a puzzled look and reluctantly left the house for the Urahara Shoten. It was unusual for Urahara to call her to his shop.

'Maybe someone wants to talk to me?' She shook her head. 'Don't be ridiculous, Sayuri. There's no one that would come to see you,' she thought.

_It feels like every day stays the same_

_It's dragging me down, and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again, chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

She opened the door to the shop slightly and stuck her head in to take a look around. There was no sign of the perverted, old shopkeeper, but he was surely lurking somewhere around the place.

"Urahara? Hey, old man! Where are you?" Sayuri called. Said pervert popped out from behind the front desk and pouted.

"How rude! Just what have I done to you, Miss Kurosaki? On second thought, don't answer that." He laughed nervously. Sayuri crossed her arms and sighed impatiently.

"Get on with it already. I've got better places to be."

"Actually, you have a visitor. You'll find them in the sitting room." The shorter girl looked slightly taken aback, and out of curiosity, she continued to the sitting room.

There sitting on the window sill was the captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Sayuri's heart started to pound like mad, and she felt her face grow hot.

"T-Toshiro?! What are you doing here?" she said.

The young captain gave her a small frown and cocked his head to the side. "What? I'm not allowed to visit the real world?"

Sayuri looked away from him and barely whispered, "I never said that." It was hard for her to look at him without staring. The expression on his face and the way he tilted his head to the side made her feel a little light-headed. She argued with herself in her head over her absurd thinking.

'No, no, no, no, no! Bad thoughts, Sayuri!' She groaned.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

"Are you ok?" Toshiro said. He tried to get a better look at her face, but she turned away again.

"I-I'm fine," she lied. He sighed and frowned at her.

In all honesty, Sayuri felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Her mind raced, and she couldn't sort her thoughts out. She told herself it was all in her head, but deep down she knew that that wasn't true.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you_

_Every time I do, I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me,_

_but I want you instead_

_I keep on wasting all my time_

"Hey, look at me," he said. He inched closer to her and lifted her chin so her eyes were level with his. Sayuri turned bright red at his touch. "What's up with you? You're not acting like yourself. Are you sick?"

The short girl stepped back from him, but she didn't catch the slightly hurt look on his face. "Why...? Why are you so nice to me? I don't understand," she said. Toshiro put one hand on her shoulder and held her cheek with the other.

"I don't know what you think you do or don't deserve, but understand this: I don't think badly of you. In fact, I'm glad that I met you at all."

"Really?" she said with wide eyes. A single tear of happiness slid down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said. He pulled Sayuri closer to him and kissed the corner of her mouth shyly. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. When she finally took in the situation, she closed her eyes and kissed him full on the lips. Toshiro embraced her in a tight hug, and she also wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad we met, too," she said softly.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to_

xXxXx

Sayuri sat up in her bed, somewhat confused. 'It was just a dream,' she thought. She must have fallen asleep when she was thinking about how boring life had become, yet she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. She groaned and buried her face in her hands as she tried to remember her most recent dreams. After she woke up, she couldn't help but have a feeling of déja vu. Sayuri realized that it wasn't the first time she dreamt of Toshiro. She wanted the dreams to end. They were all too confusing to her, but she couldn't deny that every time she heard his voice she felt a rush of joy.

'When did it start? When did I start thinking that my name had a special ring to it whenever he would say it?' she asked herself. 'When did I start telling myself that I would do anything if it meant seeing him again? When did I start loving you so much I couldn't stand it?'

Sayuri flopped back on her bed and covered her face with her pillow. She would find the answers to her questions eventually. As the saying goes, "You don't know what you have until it's gone."

xXxXx

So what do you think? =D I had fun with this one. I couldn't stop myself from making it all a dream. Hehe... The purpose of this was really to show Sayuri's thoughts after the Winter War. At least that's how I plan her to be. I'm not making any promises. XD

~Kai


End file.
